


do (not)

by hyuna_house



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, gimme gimme mv doing THINGS w me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuna_house/pseuds/hyuna_house
Summary: - Come for me, baby, come for me. - Taeyong groans as he's thrusting into Ten, loud moans and trying to catch a breath.- Don't, - he hisses and moans at sensation of Taeyong biting his neck from behind. - Don't you tell me what to do.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	do (not)

\- Come for me, baby, come for me. - Taeyong groans as he's thrusting into Ten, loud moans and trying to catch a breath.

\- Don't, - he hisses and moans at sensation of Taeyong biting his neck from behind. - Don't you tell me what to do. - he tries to sound tough, but it's hard to when Taeyong sets up such a wrecking tempo, and keeps pulling ten by hair. And also because Ten is really close and he knows that taeyong knows it too.

\- I know you're close, - like he's echoing Ten's thoughts - And you like it when I do, - this one is going right into his ear with another bite right there, - I know that you like it like that.

Ten tries to ignore this deep voice of him, but fails miserably, going down from his weak elbows to lie his face down on the blanket. Taeyong pushes him a bit further into it, thrusting faster, tightening the grip on his hair.

Taeyong laughts softly at Ten, not a single sign of rebellion now in his whole body, when he stops for a second, just to let Ten take Taeyong's dick in once again, but all by himself.

\- Please, - Ten sounds so great when he's fucked well, - Please make me come, don't stop.

\- Oh, so now you're asking for it? So I assume I was right. - another one move in and both moan loudly. 

Taeyong pulls Ten closer, let their bodies meet with a loud slap, and he loves it, loves how Ten is trembeling and moaning constantly, how wet he must be right now.

_Oh, what a great idea._

He places his other hand on Ten's dick and he knows it's right by how Ten's clenching on him.

\- No, no, please, - he murmurs more to himself than to Taeyong, - I can't take it anymore. - followed by muffled, broken moans.

Taeyong doesn't respond and starts to move his hand while Ten's crying out.

Taeyong bites him on his shoulder and groans, moving faster and harder and it's not even a minute till he feels Ten's coming, almost screaming, shivering, trying to find something to hold to as he's falling into his orgasm.

Ten admits that he's breathing a bit too loud only in a few minutes after. He's whole body doesn't belong to him neither to Taeyong (who's still inside, and Ten is feeling a hot wave down his spine at this though).

\- Babe, you're alright? - a bit concerned, but so husky voice of Taeyong right at his ear once again.

\- You've fucked me through an orgasm and now you sound worried? You're impossible. - he laughs, and Taeyong moans as he feels it. - I don't feel like I'm able to serve you with my ass even a bit more, bub. 

\- Oh, ok. - He pulls out and lies next to Ten, touching his gracious back with his fingers.

Ten laughs at how fast Taeyong switches the position and at how obviously aroused and needy he is. So he pushes Taeyong to lie on his back and kisses him deep, while his hand's moving lower and lower down his body, until he takes Taeyong's dick in his hand and Taeyong parts their mouths to suck a breath.

Ten says nothing as he goes faster; he just keep looking on Taeyong's face, feeling every single emotion shift, and it's like he's deep into the sparkling hot water, that washes him over in waves.

Taeyong moans and throws back his head, and Ten goes rougher, just tighten the grip on his dick much more, especially when he's going past the head. Taeyong's tensing in his arms and Ten speeds up, now with the short moves.

Taeyond doesn't last any longer and comes with Ten's name that he's almost whispering in ave.

\- I love you. - Ten's placing a kiss in the corner of his mouth.

Taeyong doesn't want to move even a single muscle in his body, but his "love you too" is pretty much audible for Ten to smile happily.


End file.
